Alternate Reality
by Rangerbaldwin
Summary: This is something truly unique. What if Sam and Cameron had the chance to hook up?


Email: Complete

Category: Drama/angst

Pairings: Jack/other, Sam/Other

Spoilers: Seasons 8-10 and beyond where we are now

Season: 10 or if there is an 11, possibly

Sequel/Series Info: N/A

Rating: PG or K, just to be on the safe side.

Content Warnings: not a Jack/Sam shipper story, I promise you.

Summary: Sam's life takes a turn for the better.

Disclaimer: The SG-1 characters do not belong to me and I don't own them, nor do I profit from this story. The characters (except the dog) belong to Double Secret, and Gekko.

Author's Note: I don't know anything after mid-season 9. Props to my kid bro, Rich, for the beta work. You've done well, my young Padawan!

Alternate Reality

By Lynda Mayfield

The end of May 2007

Sam awoke and sat up on the edge of the bed. Her husband, Cameron Mitchell, was still asleep, no shirt, just sweatpants on. He lay on his stomach, right arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Their dog, a six-month-old Rottweiler puppy, sat up from his spot on the end of the bed and tilted his head at Sam.

Cameron and Sam had just come back from a two week honeymoon in the Caribbean. They had a marvelous time. It was her idea to return home the Saturday before Cameron would have to report back at the SGC. Daniel and Teal'c were assigned to other SG teams while the two were away. The newlyweds had planned a barbecue for that evening.

Sam leaned over her husband and said in his ear, "Cam. Cam, I'm going to take the puppy for a run."

He groaned and rolled onto his back, eyes still closed. "Yes, please, you do have those extra ten pounds to lose." He gave her that sexy smirk she liked.

"Cam, stop." But she was laughing at his gentle tease. The puppy jumped to the floor when she stood.

In the living room, as Sam pulled on her socks and shoes, the puppy sat in front of her, his rear end wiggling from the anticipation of a walk. Finally, with his leash clipped on and house keys in her pocket, they were out the door.

Sam started out at a slow jog to warm up and increased her speed a few minutes later. She watched as the dog, rather horse-like, swung his head to and fro, his legs at a hilarious trot. The dog stopped the commotion after a few seconds, so he could chase the leather lead.

It was Cameron's idea to get the dog, and Sam instantly loved the idea. Especially since they were already several months into their relationship, and her retirement. Cam knew a breeder who would sell him a Rottie pup, but not dock the tail. As a child, Cam had seen the "docking" done and hated it ever since. So, they got a Rottweiler puppy right after their engagement, one with a tail that wagged without end.

Sam she continued the jog, remembering how she and Cam met, hooked up, dated, got engaged, got married and made all of the life changes that being a couple brought about.

SG1 Sam 'N'Cam SG1 Sam 'N'Cam

It may all have begun the day they met, but now they'd had nearly a year of working together. They'd been through a lot of crap: the end of the Goa'uld (they hoped), the Orii, dealing with Vala.

Somehow, being co-Lieutenant Colonels was a good way for them to bond. Cameron was always a gentleman, but not too much of one. If they were in a firefight, and she fell, he'd give her a hand up, but not ask her if she was fine. If she weren't, he had once told her, he would know.

He was so easy to speak to. Much different than working under Colonel O'Neill, back when he was on the team. Getting the colonel to say something was like pulling teeth. Sam thought she loved him, but with Cameron, she really knew.

SG-1 as a team had continued their happy hours on the night of returning from a mission. Well, when all were healthy. They'd also kept up the cake parties for when someone was sprung from the infirmary. General O'Neill liked cake a lot. Cameron loved it beyond all reason.

The day Cameron and Sam had finally brought all the unresolved attraction together was one Sam wouldn't forget.

The day wasn't particularly special. The team was on base, and it was time for lunch. Sam had gone to the mess and was just reaching for the blue Jell-O when someone reached for the same container from behind her. She turned to let the mystery person know she was there first, but it was Cameron and he was standing MIGH-TY close.

Cameron explained that he hadn't been paying attention to the person in front of him either, until their hands met. Sam hadn't taken her eyes off him the whole time he spoke. The Jell-O ended up on Cameron's tray, with Sam's hand still on his. He cleared his throat to remedy the situation and then helpfully got Sam her own cup of dessert.

They sat down and talked during lunch about the growing feelings each had toward the other. The communal liking of Blue Jell-O was the last on a long list of things they found they had in common. Sam put forth the idea that the issue would be a problem. Cameron asked her out on a date that Friday night to talk it out some more, and she agreed.

They talked for a long time, at dinner and afterward, the night of the movie. He told her all about his dad and how his Air Force life helped Cameron decide on the Air Force, too. She happily listened to his lilting country voice recall remembrances of his grandma.

In turn, she had filled him in on her father and mother, about Mark and his kids. Also how she and her father had been disowned by Mark after her mother's death. Cameron and she had lobbed questions back and forth about their Academy days.

It didn't take Sam long to decide what she wanted to do with her life now. Outside work, her thoughts were consumed by Cameron: his eyes, ears, chest, arms, did she say eyes? The intensity of her love for him was something beyond what she had ever known, even with Pete . . . and she'd almost married him.

The Monday after their first date, she kidnapped Cameron for lunch at a nearby café and told him she wanted to retire, so they could continue dating. She didn't want to work on any more alien devices, or big plans to defeat the Orii or the Goa'uld, or whatever came along.

He had frowned at her and asked her what would happen if they didn't work out. She'd just given him a knowing look and said it would work out. She'd never been more confident. By five that day, General Landry had her request for retirement on his desk. She didn't have to give a reason, and he didn't pry. Then again, if he wanted a reason, she'd give him one.

It was a long six months to Sam's wish being granted, but she and Cam managed it. She loved watching his six and he had his turns doing the same. They, incredibly, managed to stay out of any tight spots and also kept the relationship on the QT. They didn't even tell Daniel or Teal'c. The couple couldn't and they hated it, but they carried the plan through.

Finally, a week after Sam's retirement, she and Cameron celebrated in style. He surprised her with a rental movie and Chinese food ordered in. She surprised him when she said yes to his moving into her place as soon as possible. She also said yes to a few other things that night.

Fast forward to their picking out a puppy. Sam wasn't going stir crazy at home. With their relationship common knowledge, Sam had been invited back to the base a handful of times to help with new alien tech and a project or two that needed her finishing touch. In her other off time she had been actively researching into real astrophysics. She could write papers and have them published publicly instead of letting them sit and collect dust on her hard drive.

Cam had been on several missions. Sometimes he talked about them, sometimes not. He had returned banged up a couple of times. She'd been there, known what it was like. It took months after Jolinar died for her to tell her teammates on SG-1 what it was like. On the up side, she was with Cam during his recoveries at home. She knew the job.

So far, there was no fourth on SG-1. Cam had yet to pick someone. He hadn't accomplished it easily on his first go-round of putting SG-1 together and this time wasn't any easier. Daniel and Teal'c were over often. It was good to see these men who were like brothers to her.

Cam had been talking about getting a dog for a while, and he had been in touch with a breeder who promised to hold a puppy for him and not have the tail docked as was required by the American Kennel Club. The timing couldn't have been better for picking up the puppy. Cam and SG-1 were going to be gone on a long mission with another team, and they all left in three days. All Cam could say about it was that there were to be negotiations.

So they went to a farm outside town and picked up the black and tan pup that Cameron named Ramses. Cam said that it fit, considering their jobs and how much Egypt and its gods had played a part in his and Sam's lives. Now they were a trio, Sam, Cam, and Ram. She told him she wondered what they'd do if they ever had children and Cam had given her a big shrug and drawled in his southern accent that the baby would be Cam Jr. She didn't even ask if a girl would be Sam Jr., she just laughed.

Fast forward to the wedding. Knowing the truth of what lay in galaxies beyond, Sam had started going to church on Sundays. When Cameron was home, they went together. She found that she believed in God, more now than ever before. The goa'uld were less of a threat but she took comfort that whenever He wanted to step in, He would.

Prior to their marriage, the two had met with the minister four times, to make sure they were prepared for their future and ensure they both truly wanted to be married. Since her father wasn't there to walk her at the aisle, the couple met each other in front of the minister. Cam was surprised a little, at first, by this decision.

Sam explained that General O'Neill had someone in his life now, and that General Hammond may have done the job, however this was their marriage and not a career decision. She'd invited Mark to the ceremony. Since had been estranged so long he didn't seem the right person to give her away. With Cam assured this decision was okay with his fiancée, they moved forward with their wedding plans.

As they said their vows to each other, Sam had spared a glance to their guests in the pews. It was a small group . . . Sam wished Janet Fraiser could have been there. Cassie was the Maid of Honor. Daniel and Teal'c (going as Murray when he was above ground on Earth) were there, as was General O'Neill, solo. Of course, she called him Jack, now that she'd retired.

The general had picked up his love affair with Kerry Johnson. Sometimes they were on, sometimes off, but more on from the last Sam had heard. She was glad he'd found someone who brought him happiness.

SG1 Sam 'N'Cam SG1 Sam 'N'Cam

"C'mon, Ram, let's go on home." Sam turned around, leading the pup to follow her.

Cameron turned the corner and nearly ran into both of them. "Hey, I was trying to catch up to you."

"Good job, here we are." She lifted her chin so he could kiss her. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just thought I would jog home with you. Missed you, I guess."

"So, it would not be hard to sweet talk you into make me breakfast then, would it?"

"Not if you promise to do that thing later on…after breakfast but before company…just for me?"

"What? Laundry? Trust me, when I do it, it's not just for you. But believe what you want." She laughed when she saw him grin and show his dimples. "Sure, I guess it's a fair trade. Race ya!" Sam ratcheted her speed up to a sprint before Cameron had two seconds to think about what she was doing. Ramses was happily trotting alongside her.

"Hey!" He put on all the speed he could muster because he knew she wasn't about to put on the brakes. He hoped she never did.

The end


End file.
